


Dreaming of Wings

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Dreams, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dreams of Castiel's wings. A story told in five sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Wings

Images poured through Dean's sleeping mind's eye, of soft feathered wings as black as night, shot through with golden sparks arching up and over his head. He reached out and stroked over the surface of one of Castiel's wings, making the angel thrash and moan in unimaginable desire, head tilted back to expose the long line of his throat.

One jerk and Dean was awake, eyes blinking in disappointment when he realized the dream hadn't been real. He turned and Castiel was sitting beside him, wings exposed and arching over them both in much the same way as they had in Dean's dream. The hunter grinned and set about turning his dream into hot, lustful reality.


End file.
